Vahzilok
Overview This is a villain group which can be found in both City of Heroes and City of Villains Villain Classes Minions Reaper The Reapers seem to be the only normal humans among the ranks of doctor Vahzilok´s reanimated legions. They are trained surgeons who collect body parts with the help of poison darts and industrial strenght hacksaws. Powers Cadaver These reanimated corpses give off a powerful stench that´s a mixture of chemicals and rotting flesh. The odor becomes a hundred times worse when they use their favourite attack: vomiting a steam of corrosive acid on their nearby opponents. Powers * ??? Embalmed Cadaver These zombie-like constructs have numerous pieces of technological equipment protruding from their dead flesh. The purpose of all of this machinery is to turn these creatures into walking bombs. When near a target, they explode to cause maximun damage. Powers Abomination In reanimation, as in cooking better ingredients yield better results. Doctor Vahzilok constructs his Abominations out of the very best ingredients he can find: the organs of fallen heroes. The abominations are stronger, tougher and faster than their Cadaver kin. Unfortunatelly, they don´t smell any better. Powers * ??? Embalmed Abomination When an experiment doesen´t work out the way he expected, doctor Vahzilok doesen´t complain. Instead he makes the best of a bad situation, by converting the subject to a lethal weapon. The Embalmed Abominations are faster and tougher than their cadaver counterparts, and they explode just as violently. Powers Lieutenants Mortificator The Reapers seem to be the only normal humans among the ranks of doctor Vahzilok´s reanimated legions. They are trained surgeons who collect body parts with the help of poison darts and industrial strenght hacksaws. ''Powers Bosses Luminous Eidolon In Doctor Vahzilok´s mind, the Eidolons are mankind´s next great evolutionary leap. Unlike the cadavers, they retain all of their memories and personality. The lucky few who can pay to become an Eidolon are augmented with the remains of heroes, so they often have superpowers. The Luminous Eidolon toss blasts of radiation to weaken their foes. They are masters of long ranged attacks. Powers Mire Eidolon In Doctor Vahzilok´s mind, the Eidolons are mankind´s next great evolutionary leap. Unlike the cadavers, they retain all of their memories and personality. The lucky few who can pay to become an Eidolon are augmented with the remains of heroes, so they often have superpowers. Mire Eidolons have mastered the ability to control darkness itself. They tend to root their foes with tendrils of darkness and then launch into an attack. Powers Murk Eidolon In Doctor Vahzilok´s mind, the Eidolons are mankind´s next great evolutionary leap. Unlike the cadavers, they retain all of their memories and personality. The lucky few who can pay to become an Eidolon are augmented with the remains of heroes, so they often have superpowers. Murk Eidolons, like the Mire Eidolons, have mastered the ability to control darkness. They tend to immobilize their opponents, then drain their life. Powers Elite Bosses Facemaker The woman called the Facemaker was once a disciple of Doctor Vahzilok in Paragon City. She still admires the mad doctor's work, but decided to strike out on her own to pursue her own amoral vision of life and beauty. Powers Archvillains Dr. Vahzilok The insane leader of the Vahzilok comes across more like a religious zealot than an arch-fiend. Dr. Vahzilok continually proclaims his intentions of overcoming death himself. In his twisted mind, the horrid reanimated corpses he creates are only stepping stones toward greater medical miracles. Powers Named Enemies * Skull Fracture (Mortificator) Category:Enemies